Pahkles
Pahkles is a Canadian/American animated series that premiered on Teletoon in Canada on August 1st, 2015 and The CW in the United States on August 9th, 2015. It was later confirmed that Vortexx Network will air reruns of the show. Cartoon Network began airing the series on September 4th, 2015. In September 2015, it was announced that the show's CW slot would be carried over to Chrgd on The CW, which took effect on October 11th, 2015. As of October 2015, Chrgd on The CW renewed the series through season five. The third season began airing in November 2015 with two new episodes a week, and the fourth season began in January 2016. The final CW-aired season began airing on CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings on April 17th, 2016. On May 29th, 2016, Cartoon Network greenlit a sixth season, and Disney XD started airing reruns of the show in the US. The sixth season started airing on Teletoon on July 1st, 2016, and on Cartoon Network on July 15th, 2016. In November 2016, the series was renewed for a seventh season, which premiered on Teletoon on December 26th, 2016 and on Cartoon Network on February 4th, 2017. On February 4th, 2017, the series was renewed for its eighth and final season, which premiered on Teletoon on July 2nd, 2017, and on Cartoon Network in mid-July 2017. The eighth season ended on May 8th, 2018, along with reruns of Pahkles: Daycare Days. Reruns were pulled from Cartoon Network and Disney XD in August 2018 and there are no plans to rerun the series on Boomerang. Curiousgorge66 Studios cited an increasing focus on YTV Family, Aura, and the NickFamily networks, none of which currently rerun the show, as a reason for this. Fox aired a crossover movie based off of the series, The Pahkles meet The Simpsons, in October 2015. Plot Pahkles takes place in an alternate universe in which it takes place at Chris McLean (still in human form)'s house. Instead of working as a host, he works as an actor. Upon ordering a pack of Popsicles for his son, Liam, the delivery man makes a wrong order, giving the McLean Family a box filled with fourteen teenage Pahkles instead (The Pahkitew Island version of Popples). Every new episode contains new and original plots filled with drama and teen humor mixed with cartoony themes and setting elements derived from the 1980's Popples cartoon. They involve the Pahkles going on adventures in places around Chris' hometown of Toronto with Chris, his wife Tina, and brother and sister Liam and Mia. Characters The Humans *Chris McLean *Tina McLean: Chris' wife. *Liam McLean: Chris' 8-year-old (originally 9 in the pilot) son. *Mia McLean: Chris' 5-year-old daughter and Liam's younger sister. The Pahkles The Pahkles are basically the Pahkitew Island contestants as Popples (in the style of the 80's Popples). This list shows every PI contestant's name with their corresponding counterpart. *Amy = Yin Pahkle *Beardo = Percuss Pahkle *Dave = Purge Pahkle *Ella = Princess Pahkle *Jasmine = Perth Pahkle *Leonard = Potter Pahkle (U.S.)/Presto Pahkle (Canada) *Max = Vile Pahkle *Rodney = Passion Pahkle *Samey = Yang Pahkle *Scarlett = Smarty Pahkle *Shawn = Coward Pahkle *Sky = P.E. "Pretty Energetic" Pahkle *Sugar = Pageant Pahkle *Topher = Fame Pahkle Episodes Pahkles/Episodes Broadcasting Canada *Teletoon (English Canada; 2015 - present) *Cartoon Network (2016 - present) *Télétoon (French Canada; 2016 - present) United States *The CW (2015 - 2016) *Vortexx Network (2015 - 2016) *Cartoon Network (2015 - 2018) *Disney XD (2016 - 2018) *Cartoon Network XD (2016 - 2017) Gallery Pahkles/Gallery Trivia *The Teletoon broadcasts alter Potter Pahkle's name, but the CW / Cartoon Network broadcasts do not. This was because Warner Bros. (the studio owning the film rights to the Harry Potter franchise) owns Cartoon Network and half of The CW, while Corus Entertainment owns Teletoon. *This was the first Popples series to be animated using Adobe Flash due to being a Total Drama: Pahkitew Island spin-off. *In the American broadcasts, various Harry Potter references are scattered throughout Chris McLean's house. *The show uses the same voice actors as Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Category:Television Series Category:Total Drama Category:Pahkles